


А жизнь продолжается

by DarkMoska



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Они переступили через случившееся, ограничившись гуляющими по Гарнизону слухами, официальным сухим рапортом и минус одной командой, словно ничего и не было.





	А жизнь продолжается

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке с инсайда: Тайное расследование в Гарнизоне по делу "гибели" экспедиции на Кербер и исчезновения трех курсантов.  
> В тексте используются фаноны и теории про структуру Галактического гарнизона и обстоятельства появления гарла в солнечной системе и возможную связь Гарнизона с гарла.

Плакаты исчезли так же незаметно, как и появились: просто в один день пустую коридорную стену заполнила доска с тремя портретами, а потом ее не стало, словно командование Гарнизона спохватилось и решило не признавать свою ошибку. Хелен это не удивило, смысла в плакатах не было никакого, потому что ну кто не знал об исчезновении кадетской команды во время ЧП? Новость разлетелась уже на следующее утро после произошедшего, когда на построении не досчитались однокурсников Хелен. О пропавших, конечно, слышали, но что именно случилось — оставалось загадкой. Марк, фанат сериальных тайн и детективов, предлагал устроить расследование, только его услышал один из старших офицеров, и вместо расследования Марк получил дополнительную физнагрузку.   
  
Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что все началось с ЧП. Если комендантский час и угроза выговора показались командованию недостаточными для того, чтобы держать кадетов подальше от загадочных белых шатров, что раскинулись в темноте пустыни, и пришлось объявлять официальное предупреждение, то дело было не в упавшем с неба обломке или посторонних на территории. Кадеты перешептывались в комнатах, слали письма по внутренним каналам, придумывали и отвергали десятки теорий (инопланетяне на тот момент казались одной из самых адекватных), обменивались мыслями со студентами-гражданскими, чей корпус был выдвинут чуть глубже в пустыню. На Хелен тогда давило чувство чего-то ужасно-необратимого, неисправимого, словно земля уходила из-под ног, как тогда, после первых невнятных сообщений о провале миссии на Кербере. Точно так же они переступили через случившееся, ограничившись гуляющими по Гарнизону слухами, официальным сухим рапортом и минус одной командой, словно ничего и не было. Изменился лишь взгляд коммандера Айверсона.  
  
Все, что у них осталось после той ночи, — фиолетовый свет и синяя размытая тень в небе, и именно от них приходилось отталкиваться в разговорах в свободное время, когда никто не мог услышать. Записи и несколько фото переходили из рук в руки, множась скрытыми файлами в учебных планшетах и облаках общего пользования. Поначалу не было возможности избежать тихого шепота, преследовавшего всех и каждого, говорившего: «Ты видел? Да? Не молчи, поделись мыслями»; стоило уже открыть кружок по интересам, чтобы снова, как почти век назад, удариться в инопланетную лихорадку, забыть о науке, пока еще ничего не доказавшей. «Но и не отвергнувшей», — добавлял всегда Колин, если Хелен оказывалась в компании теоретиков по вечерам. На это Марк или Мириам неизменно отвечали, что в том-то и была проблема: все только и говорили, но ничего не делали, потому что сделать что-то либо было попросту невозможно, пока кадеты и студенты зажаты в тиски правил. Споры могли продолжаться до отбоя, и тогда приходилось выбираться из чьей-то комнаты и в обход дежурных патрулей добираться до своих. Собрания удалось пресечь лишь после нескольких случаев наказаний, и тогда Марк, попавшийся на агитировании других кадетов, мог заявить, что всегда был прав насчет слабых духом, но заявлять уже было некому.  
  
Вскоре после того, как прекратились встречи, по пути на историю к ней пристал Марк, которого лишний марш-бросок совершенно не успокоил, а, казалось, только разозлил. С грозным видом он взял Хелен за плечо и увел в соседний коридор, подальше от всех.   
  
— Ты не поверишь, что я узнал.  
  
Действительно, поверить в свалившийся с орбиты спутник-шпион Северной Кореи было легче, чем в теорию заговора, которую Марк изобрел вместе с кадетом-связистом, отбывавшим с ним наказание за такое же распространение «ложной информации» в присутствии старших офицеров.   
  
— Мы сейчас опоздаем на занятие, завалим промежуточный экзамен и вылетим, этого хочешь?   
  
— Разве тебе не кажется странным, что командование просто молчит насчет расследования после исчезновения трех кадетов на подконтрольной территории? И НЛО? Только не говори, что ты не видела, его все видели, кто-то сумел даже выложить в сеть. Хелен, здесь что-то нечисто, даже больше, чем обычно в армии. Говорят, семьям тоже толком ничего не сказали, потому что сообщать нечего, потому что ничего не нашли. В пустыне. Военные! — Марк смотрел на нее серьезно, взволнованно, без капли веселья; в глазах была решимость, не предвещавшая в итоге ничего хорошего.  
  
Хотя ничего нового Хелен не услышала, одно она знала точно: что-то было очень нечисто в Гарнизоне, и не важно, виновато в этом правительство, шпионы или марсиане.  
  


***

  
  
Найджел, связист, с которым познакомился Марк, оказался вполне нормальным парнем. Он подсел к ним за ужином, приветливо улыбнувшись Хелен, и вместе со стуком подноса о стол предложил ночью отправиться в комнаты пропавших кадетов.   
  
По правилам они все жили по трое согласно командному распределению. Марк и Хелен были пилотами, жили раздельно, но в одном коридоре, и встретиться после наступления комендантского часа было достаточно просто. Найджел нашёл их спустя несколько минут, с напряженным видом сообщив, что, как они и ожидали, патрулирование Гарнизона усилили. Видимо, опасались повторения инцидента.   
  
  
Хотелось вспомнить страшилки для новичков, те, где по ночам бродят призраки кадетов, которые не смогли приземлиться или привлекли внимание внеземной цивилизации и не выдержали нечеловеческого знания, обычно подразумевавшее темы первых экзаменов.   
  
Пидж, Лэнс и Ханк были не так давно сформированной командой, отобранной по принципу «соберем всех одиночек вместе», и сработаться толком еще не успели. Сближению не способствовало и то, что жили они раздельно, хоть и буквально через одну дверь. Запираться в спальном корпусе было не принято, и не было смысла закрывать пустые спальни, так что попасть сначала в комнату Пиджа, а затем Лэнса и Ханка оказалось не трудно. Со стороны они терялись в ряду одинаковых дверей, за которыми спокойно спали кадеты, но только эти комнаты были пусты, аккуратно убраны, готовы к заселению новых людей. Униформа и гражданская одежда пропала из шкафов, не было никаких фотографий или других напоминаний о том, кто здесь жил раньше.   
  
Какая-то маленькая, рассчитанная почему-то только на одного и словно одинокая спальня Пиджа навевала тоску. У Ханка с Лэнсом даже голые стены будто источали атмосферу обжитости, будто хозяевам по-настоящему нравилось там жить.  
  
— Наверное, они отдали все семьям, — пробормотал Найджел и зачем-то провел рукой по столу, будто изображая детектива, ищущего улики по отпечаткам в пыли.   
  
— Либо конфисковали и уничтожили, чтобы не осталось следов. — Марк тем временем открывал немногочисленные ящики, пустые, как и все в этой комнате.   
  
Хелен чувствовала себя неуютно. Ее пугал сам факт пребывания в комнате, где в пропавших без вести людей видели в последний раз. Она знала Лэнса, недавно переведенного в ее класс, мечтающего о подвигах, нетерпеливого, немного взбалмошного, но несомненно талантливого. Неужели Найджел так же думал о Пидже? Устраивал ли кто-то еще полуночные вылазки в комнату-призрак? О провале Кербера думать было не так тяжело, потому что логика подсказывала, что узнать точные причины гибели экипажа практически невозможно, но это же космос. Могло случиться всякое. Специалисты отправят зонды, разберутся, исправят ошибки и сделают полеты еще безопаснее. Но это?   
  
— Эй, смотрите-ка, — прошептал Марк, стоя на коленях у стола.   
  
Из выдвижного ящика он достал пластиковую пластину, положил ее на пол, а потом показал скрывавшуюся под этой пластиной выемку с лежащим там планшетом, который был явно не из тех, что выдавали в Гарнизоне. Предложение ввести пароль, высветившееся на экране, никак не помогало определить владельца: им мог быть как Пидж, так и Ханк; Лэнса ни Марк, ни Хелен в таком подозревать не могли – это был просто не его стиль. Взлом пароля Найджел взял на себя, хоть и предупредил, что дело может затянуться. И он уж точно не мог этим заниматься здесь, в пустой комнате, где они вообще находиться не должны.   
  
После этого, бегло проверив остальные ящики на предмет подобных тайников и доверив Найджелу находку (пароль «айверсон дурак» не подошёл, и Найджел отобрал у Марка планшет), Хелен проверила близлежащие коридоры. Патрулей не было, и Найджел мог спокойно дойти до своей комнаты, а Хелен и Марк до своих.   
  


***

  
  
За завтраком невыспавшийся Найджел показал разблокированный планшет. Половина файлов в нем оказалась скрыта или зашифрована, а половина была непонятным бредом.   
  
— «Что такое Вольтрон?»… Действительно, что такое Вольтрон? — Марк прочитал вслух одну из заметок, пикселями облепивших рабочий стол. На всех остальных было нечто похожее: краткие вопросы или слова с десятком восклицательных знаков, не всегда понятные, но несомненно важные. «Вольтрон» повторялся на многих.   
  
— В нашей сети нет ничего похожего, во внешней тоже. Это тоже может быть какой-то шифр, но зачем?  
  
— Кодовое название? Именно для того, чтобы никто ничего не понял и не заподозрил? А если это связано с Кербером? Исчезновения в космосе и на Земле как-то не вяжутся, но это единственные громкие происшествия в Гарнизоне.   
  
Хелен не участвовала в разговоре, поэтому заметила направляющегося к их столику лейтенанта. Обычные утренние разговоры стихли, кадеты начали переглядываться, а некоторые сразу уставились на них.   
  
— Вас вызывает к себе коммандер Айверсон.  
  
Найджел и Марк непонимающе посмотрели на Хелен, и ее прошиб холодный пот. Камеры. Они забыли про камеры.  
  


***

  
  
Незаметные черные линзы камер появились в коридорах спустя неделю после исчезновения. Блестящие, маленькие, расположенные скрыто и непонятно где. И они забыли, все втроем.   
  
Для Хелен Гарнизон был надеждой на будущее, на уважаемую работу и возможность поддержать семью. И теперь из-за этого Марка с его идеями, полуночными пробегами по коридорам!.. Хелен старалась дышать ровно и смотреть перед собой, пытаясь придумать, что сказать коммандеру. Она не могла потерять стипендию, она слишком долго работала, чтобы ее получить. Она не могла подставить Марка или Найджела, потому что Марк был ее другом, а Найджел, как ей казалось, искренне переживал и вообще был ее товарищем. Скорее всего, им объявят выговор, дадут внеурочную нагрузку, может, сделают предупреждением для всех остальных недо-детективов или желающих погулять после отбоя.   
  
Кабинет Айверсона, светлый, в цветах Гарнизона, давил какой-то официальностью и усталостью. Сам Айверсон, сидевший за столом, выглядел хмуро, напряженно, под глазами у него были темные круги, лоб иссекали морщины. Хелен, Марк и Найджел встали перед ним по стойке смирно и лишь незаметно вздрогнули, когда отсалютовавший лейтенант, выходя, хлопнул дверью.   
  
Хелен было неуютно под пронизывающим взглядом Айверсона, в голове снова появились все самые ужасные мысли об отчислении, и унижении, и стыде перед самой собой и матерью. На секунду задержав взгляд на Марке, она поняла, что сейчас случится либо чудо, либо что-то непоправимое и ужасное.  
  
Айверсон тяжело вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, закрыв второй глаз. В кабинете продолжало висеть тягостное молчание. На лекциях такую атмосферу называли психологическим давлением, и Хелен некстати вспомнила, что ее применение на допросах зачастую гораздо эффективнее физического насилия.   
  
— Кадеты, не лезьте, куда не нужно, — голос Айверсона был тихий и какой-то расслабленный, не его обычный командирский. Найджел переглянулся с Марком, но продолжил молчать. — Я скажу это здесь и сейчас, один раз, а вы передайте остальным таким же неравнодушным: по делу исчезновения ваших однокурсников ведется расследование, это не касается вас или кого-либо из кадетов. Не подвергайте себя опасности. Сделайте вид, что забыли, как того хочет командование.   
  
Теперь они все втроем смотрели в пол, и Хелен чувствовала напряжение Марка и боялась, что он не сможет сдержаться.   
  
— Если я узнаю, что вы снова что-то вынюхиваете ночью, то простой беседой уже не отделаетесь, понятно?   
  
— Но сэр, разве учащиеся не должны быть поставлены в известность, чтобы избежать повторения? — Марк теперь смотрел прямо на Айверсона, упрямо нахмурив брови.   
  
— Во-первых, кадет, я не давал вам слова. Во-вторых, вы обязаны подчиняться приказам старшего офицера, и я говорю вам перестать шататься по ночам там, где вас быть не должно. Иначе вашим родителям тоже придется пустой гроб хоронить. Свободны.   
  
В молчании они все вышли из кабинета, погруженные в собственные мысли. Их как раз отпустили перед началом занятий, и Хелен с Марком попрощались с понурым Найджелом, отправившимся к своему классу.   
  
— И что это было? — спросил Марк, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. По пути он бросал взгляды на потолок в поисках камер. Хелен не могла его судить: у нее тоже после этого могла развиться легкая паранойя. — Он все это серьезно сказал или просто пугал?   
  
— И то, и другое?  
  
— Что вообще за дела с «командованием»? Хотят, чтобы мы забыли? Я в бешенстве, правда.   
  
— Может, все на самом деле серьезно, Марк. Он мог нас предупреждать, не просто так же просил передать его слова остальным. Нам стоит прекратить, хотя бы временно.   
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Слушай, одно дело быть недовольными бездействием старших, но другое, когда эти старшие говорят, что это опасно. И не подумай, я не на их стороне, но… — Хелен развела руками, не в силах подобрать слова. — Они не забрали у Найджела планшет. Если хочешь что-то найти, то нужно сосредоточиться на этом.   
  
— Но он всю ночь взламывал один пароль, а там куча шифровки сверху.  
  
— Допустим, это планшет Пиджа. У него где-то мог быть ключ. Или подсказки. А Найджел сказал, что он сирота, значит, отдавать вещи было некому, значит, они могут все еще быть здесь. И мы их найдем. Но не ночью, понимаешь? Нельзя вызывать подозрение.   
  
В классе на них смотрели с любопытством, и Марк кивком предупредил, чтобы никто не расходился.  
  


***

  
  
Слова Айверсона, разошедшиеся за пару часов по всему корпусу и даже дальше, произвели самое разное впечатление: кто-то уже сочинял новые страшилки про бродящих с боевым оружием сержантов, кто-то считал, что кадетов забирают на опыты, кто-то — что волноваться нет смысла, все равно они ничего не смогут сделать. Но количество гуляющих во время комендантского часа резко уменьшилось.   
  
Зато увеличилось количество внимания, которое обращали на Хелен и Марка. После возвращения от Айверсона Марку подкинули записку на парту, где Джейк писал, что собирался с Лэнсом в город в следующее увольнительное. Только Лэнс пропал, не было сказано там, но слова тяжелым грузом висели в воздухе.   
  
С ними говорили в коридорах те, кто видел, как Лэнс с Ханком, почти не скрываясь, обсуждали прогулку после отбоя. К Хелен подошла Айрис, с которой Лэнс отчаянно флиртовал последние две недели, когда тренировки пилотов пересекались с расписанием инженеров, и спросила, правда ли, что они их — Лэнса и Ханка — ищут.   
  
Угроза Айверсона — или того, от кого она на самом деле исходила — не могла остановить страх перед неизвестностью и волнение. Пока Найджел работал над расшифровкой данных с планшета, Марк пытался узнать подробности последнего дня Лэнса, Ханка и Пиджа в стенах Гарнизона. И он, и Хелен были в зале, когда те завалили тренажер, но больше в тот вечер не пересекались, хотя и рассказали об учебном времени все, что знали и помнили, Найджелу.   
  
Впервые Марк чувствовал, что он на верном пути, и заражал своей уверенностью остальных. Пора было действовать: тихо и быстро. Им нужны были подсказки, улики и следы, и Пидж Гандерсон и его необычайная техника казались лучшей зацепкой для поиска.  
  
Хранилище, которое следовало бы называть складом потерянных, ненужных и оставленных до лучших времен вещей, было недалеко от зала с пилотируемыми тренажерами, так что отколоться от класса было не очень сложно и абсолютно не подозрительно. В хранилище сдавались личные вещи, которые не хотелось или было запрещено держать в комнатах. На самом деле, там была и закрытая часть, выделенная под нужны офицерского состава и преподавателей, но Хелен надеялась, что им повезет, потому как взломать кодовый замок было не совсем реально, а еще очень опасно с точки зрения будущего обучения и работы в Гарнизоне. Марк был настроен серьезно и, зайдя в хранилище, тут же отправился к стене со стеллажами, где на полках лежали промаркированные пластиковые коробки.   
  
На удивление, надпись «Пидж Гандерсон» отыскалась достаточно быстро. Камеры в хранилище были обращены только на двери, так что облегченно вздохнувший Марк просто открыл крышку.   
  
Внутри оказались герметичные пакеты с одеждой и техникой: проводами, отдельными платами, потухшими экранами. Никаких загадочных бумажных записок, отдельно лежащих указаний, на которых мог бы быть хоть один ответ на вопрос — ничего. Ожидать, конечно, разгадок от вещей, уже осмотренных персоналом Гарнизона, не следовало, но всегда оставалась надежда, что однокурсники поймут друг друга и без слов. Когда Марк уже собирался убирать коробку на место, из-под очередного планшета мигнул синий огонек.   
  
Свет исходил от маленького куба с диодом на одной из сторон. Хелен аккуратно достала его из пакета, рассматривая глянцевые грани и пытаясь увидеть какой-нибудь экран или надпись на гладком пластике.  
  
Со стороны офицерской части хранилища раздались шаги, и вместе с ними свет начал мигать чаще, и пока Хелен пыталась спрятать куб под формой, Марк успел убрать коробку на место, словно никто ее не трогал. Они вдвоем перешли к другому стеллажу, когда в общий зал вышли два офицера: одного из них Хелен пару раз видела с Айверсоном, а другого — только на экране в официальных программах Гарнизона. Перед тем как вытянуться по стойке смирно, она краем глаза заметила, что уместившийся в ладони и прикрытый рукавом куб перестал мигать и стал гореть не переставая. Проходя мимо, офицеры даже не обратили на них внимания.  
  
Мигание диода замедлилось, а вскоре он окончательно погас.   
  


***

  
  
Они собрались в комнате Найджела: такой же аккуратной, как и большая часть комнат Гарнизона. Найджел вместе со своей командой был из другой группы, и их занятия не совпадали, так что оставалось свободное время на встречи. Уже два дня они пытались одновременно разобраться с планшетом и с кубом: в файлах оказалось больше вопросов, которые Пидж задавал сам себе, чем ответов; куб, насколько они смогли понять, принимал какие-то сигналы и реагировал соответствующе, как металлоискатель. Еще в планшете были графики, диаграммы и таблицы с временем, все отнесенные к чему-то, что называлось «Вольтрон».   
  
— Это тоже какой-то сигнал, — Найджел вздохнул, и закрыл глаза. — Это тоже сигнал, отрезки времени — когда этот сигнал ловился, графики — расстояние. Но это невозможно, потому что расстояние это за пределами солнечной системы.   
  
— И уж точно не ближе Кербера… — Марк перекатывал куб по граням, завороженно смотря, как свет лампы отражается от поверхности.  
  
— А разница? Чтобы поймать такой сигнал, нужно исследовательское оборудование Гарнизона. У кадетов — у Пиджа — доступа к нему нет.   
  
— Значит, он этот доступ получил. Взломал каналы? Пробрался ночью через вентиляцию или перехватил управление всей системой? — в голосе Марка звучало отчаяние.   
  
— К антеннам и так постоянно подключаются удаленно, но из лабораторий, поэтому подключения должны были проверяться хотя бы по количеству действующих. И если Пидж эти сигналы взял из уже полученных данных Гарнизона, то чем занимается Гарнизон?  
  
— Слушай, а точно: у Гарнизона и самого должны быть сигналы, которых вообще не может существовать. Если бы их посылали выжившие с Кербера, то это был бы обычный SOS. Неужели Гарнизон не расшифровал сигнал, который оказался по зубам Пиджу?  
  
— Или Гарнизон просто оставил это в тайне. Знаешь, как секретные разработки пентагона. Как Зона 51, — Найджел невесело усмехнулся.   
  
Хелен сидела на кровати Найджела, обняв колени. За последние дни она больше ни разу не видела тех офицеров из хранилища, зато часто ловила на себе взгляд Айверсона. Они не могли подставиться, но и остановиться уже не получалось. Казалось, люди начинали забывать, мысленно прощаться с так и не вернувшимися приятелями, привыкли к ужесточившимся мерам охраны и маске усталости, не сходящей с лица коммандера Айверсона. Он и раньше не был особо позитивной личностью, но чувство ответственности всегда перевешивало скверный характер, и все крики воспринимались как пинок под зад и пожелания самосовершенствования. Видео с размытой тенью в небе, пронесшейся над Гарнизоном на следующий день после ЧП, оказалось заблокировано на тех ресурсах, куда его успели залить, и ходили слухи, что снявших само видео наказали. Казалось, Гарнизон застыл в ожидании, превратился в болото, в котором кадеты изо дня в день ходят по одному курсу, а офицеры отворачиваются от любого шороха в страхе перемен.   
  
Все больше и больше Хелен начинала понимать Марка: она хотела знать правду. Не загадочные отговорки Айверсона, не бредовые слухи, но что произошло на самом деле. Желание это из часа в час все сильнее грызло ее изнутри, затмевая обычно холодный разум. Иногда она забывалась прямо на занятии, а потом не могла понять, почему остальные не ведут себя так же. Как еще недавно помогавшие и неравнодушные могли забыть? Кто их запугал или запутал? Хелен пыталась вспомнить Лэнса в классе, но лицо его смешивалось в сероватую воронку, искажавшую память. Время шло, а Хелен как будто оставалась сидеть на чужой кровати, спрятавшись от всего мира и от чувства приближающегося кошмара.  
  
Куб не дал никаких ответов — тот, кто его собирал, был настоящим гением и, видимо, не собирался объяснять устройство своего изобретения простым смертным вроде Хелен, Марка или Найджела. Хотя Найджел хоть что-то смог понять и вычленить из частот, которые, по его мнению, должен был улавливать куб, и из записей в планшете, когда и где происходили замеры. Ночью, конечно же. С крыши корпуса. Но записи, даже расшифрованные и декодированные, оставались отрывочными и разбросанными по времени. Ничего не было сказано о том дне, когда исчезли Пидж, Ланс и Ханк. Иногда закрадывалась мысль, а было ли это вообще связано? Пропали ли они вместе или по отдельности? Почему Марк так уверен, что это связано с Кербером? У самой Хелен не было ответов на эти вопросы, только ощущение невидимой удавки на шее и какой-то спертости в воздухе, словно перед надвигающейся грозой.   
  
Все больше в Гарнизоне появлялось новых лиц: испытателей, разработчиков, ученых, высших армейских чинов как с именами, гремевшими по всему миру, так и тех, о ком простые кадеты знать не могли. Их привело в Гарнизон нечто, что могло изменить их жизни навсегда.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя неделю затишья и отчаянного бездействия Найджел обнаружил, что все его записи вместе с планшетом и кубом Пиджа пропали из комнаты. Его пилот и инженер клялись, что ничего не трогали, Марк и Хелен не заходили к нему уже несколько дней. Кража в Гарнизоне была делом неслыханным, пресекавшимся раз и навсегда при малейшей мысли еще в первые недели после поступления, и пропажа вещей обычно происходила случайно. Правила предписывались обращаться к дежурному, но как Найджел мог это сделать, если «потерял» он, во-первых, не свои вещи, в которых, во-вторых, могло быть заинтересовано загадочное командование, так не желавшее никаких неподконтрольных расследований. Мысль эта поразила Найджела. Если он перепутать ничего не мог и никто из кадетов ничего не брал, потому что, даже опуская сам факт почти полной невозможности кражи, кому нужен бесполезный куб с лампочкой, которая не горит, и планшет, собранный явно вручную и не отличающийся каким-то крутым брендом, то оставался один вариант, самый неприятный из всех: об их поисках узнали те, кого эти поиски очень не обрадовали.   
  
Первым желанием было бежать, но куда убежишь с охраняемой военной территории, да и ушла эра киношных побегов от правительства. Но лучше было притвориться, что ничего не произошло, продолжать вести себя как обычно. Как-нибудь передать то же самое Марку и Хелен, которых слишком часто видели вместе с ним. Заняться, наконец, учебой, подготовиться к сдаче нормативов, попытаться выбросить из головы все еще непонятные слова из файлов Пиджа. И не думать, куда эти знания привели самого Пиджа.  
  
Дверь в комнату открылась, и Найджел вздрогнул. На пороге стоял один из безликих новых офицеров, появившихся в последнее время.   
  
— Вас вызывают в кабинет коммандера Айверсона, — сказал офицер голосом таким же безразличным, как и его лицо.  
  
Пока они шли, с Найджела не сводили взгляда, буравя им спину, а в коридорах не было ни души. Приближаясь к кабинету в другом крыле, Найджел понял, что чувствовала Хелен: желудок выворачивался наизнанку, грудь сдавливало обручем, и над головой словно висела туча.  
  
— Коммандер Айверсон, сэр, вызывали? — Найджел глубоко вздохнул и спросил почти ровным голосом, когда дверь отъехала в сторону.   
  
Но внутри вместо Айверсона сидел другой офицер. Полковник, судя по форме. Найджел знал это лицо: видел в рядах военных на нескольких внутренних передачах. А еще про него быстрым шепотом рассказывала Хелен, протягивая куб вспотевшей ладонью после того, как они с Марком выскочили из хранилища и добрались до комнаты, где договорились встретиться. Найджел понял, что почему-то боится.   
  
— Садитесь, кадет. Я полковник Хайрес, коммандер Айверсон любезно уступил мне свой кабинет для этой беседы.  
  
Найджел оглянулся назад и понял, что офицер, который вел его от комнаты, не зашел с ним в кабинет, и с полковником он остался наедине. По спине пробежала дрожь, словно из нависшей тучи полился ледяной дождь, пеленой закрывший остальной мир. Они могли обвинить его — их, хотя ни Марка, ни Хелен пока не было — в нарушении комендантского часа, за которое им так ничего и не сделал Айверсон; в краже чужого имущества из хранилища, но в чем еще? Появились ли задним числом какие-то новые правила? Или повод уже будет не особо важен, когда из Найджела сделают козла отпущения, может, даже обвинят в случившемся с Пиджем, Лэнсом и Ханком. Но это уже какой-то бред, правда? Они не зайдут так далеко, он просто кадет, он не опасен, что бы они ни прятали от глаз людей.   
  
— Скажите, вы знаете, что это такое?   
  
В руке Хайреса лежал небольшой камень с неровными гранями. Выглядел он натуральным, похожий на осколок аметиста, вот только камень… светился изнутри, отбрасывая на ладонь фиолетовые блики, отчего кожа и сама казалась фиолетовой. Нет, не просто казалась, она  _была_  фиолетовой.  
  
— Не знаете? Ну, вам же лучше.  
  


***

  
  
Новых плакатов с фотографией и подписью «разыскивается» не появилось, после сдачи нормативов образовалась новая команда из переведенных из других групп одиночек. Новая симуляция полетов больше не повторяла провал на Кербере — считалось, что ошибки уже исправили, а ко времени новой миссии будут новые корабли, новая комплектация экипажа, больше опыта.   
  
Найджел отчислился и, оставив короткое видеосообщение Марку, укатил домой в Юту. Его пилот, Генри, только разводил руками, а кураторы и сами удивлялись такому внезапному решению. Ну, может, стресс. Все-таки последние полтора года выдались нелегкими для Гарнизона, да и странные разработки на закрытых этажах не прекращались: готовили что-то грандиозное.   
  
Вместе с Найджелом исчезло все, что связывало Хелен и Марка с пропавшим Пиджем. Марк первое время то пытался выплеснуть нерастраченную энергию на окружающих, то отказывался вообще с кем-либо говорить. Потом успокоился, взялся за учебу, поставил рекорд в тренажере.   
  
Хелен была за него отчасти рада, только в итоге они так ничего и не узнали. Она боялась оформить опасения и тревогу в связную мысль, поэтому гнала от себя любое напоминание о Найджеле. Ведь если пропал и он, то Хелен с Марком могли быть следующими.


End file.
